In radiation therapy, the radioactive rays are emitted from a radiation source, and then focused on the same focus target, so that the focus target corresponds to the position of a lesion of a human body or other lesions, and the lesion is killed through the radioactive rays, thereby achieving a noninvasive treatment.
The core components in the existing treatment device, as shown in FIG. 1, include a therapeutic head 11 and an image guiding device. The image guiding device includes a bulb tube 21 and a first detector 22 corresponding to the bulb tube 21. The therapeutic head 11 emits the radioactive rays having a treatment level energy for irradiation on a lesion 10. The bulb tube 21 is configured to emit x-rays, which are received by the first detector 22 after passing through the lesion 10 of a patient. The first detector 22 acquires lesion data according to the received x-rays passing through the lesion 10 of the human body, and performs imaging on the lesion 10 of the human body, to perform pre-treatment positioning and lesion tracking during the treatment, so that the lesion 10 receives a specific dose of beam irradiation at a target location.
On the one hand, the therapeutic head of the existing treatment device is relatively large, leading to a small space for a treatment chamber, while the image guiding device further compresses the treatment space, and increases the system complexity. On the other hand, the image guiding device is expensive, and the use of multiple detectors increases the device cost. Accordingly, some manufacturers utilize a treatment beam of the therapeutic head for imaging, i.e., as shown in FIG. 2, the treatment device includes the therapeutic head 11 and a second detector 12 corresponding to the therapeutic head 11. The radioactive rays having treatment level energy emitted by the therapeutic head 11 are received by the second detector 12 after passing through the lesion 10 of the human body, so as to image the lesion 10 of the human body.
Although the cost can be reduced in this way, the beam of rays having the treatment level energy emitted by the therapeutic head has a relatively high energy and a strong penetrability, so that the intensity attenuation in different substances is not much different, so that the contrast of the images directly formed by the treatment beam is relatively poor. Besides, in the pre-treatment positioning by using the beam of rays having the treatment level energy, the patient will receive a large amount of additional radiation dose, which may cause secondary tumors and other lesions and is not conducive to the health of the patient.